A Girl Love Gone Crazy
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: After Alexis becomes a Contest Master, she and Kairi become a couple. Along the way, they meet more girlfriends, difficult challenges and insulting prejudices. M for Yuri and other content. UNDER 18s SHOULD NOT ENTER.
1. A Final Victory

**Another story not related to my Battles of Conquest saga. This time, it's ComasisterShipping, which is the belief that my OCs, Alexis and Kairi are in love. I got the name because Alexis is Ash's sister and Kairi is Paul's. Also, the belief that they (Ash and Paul) are in love is called ComaShipping, thus ComasisterShipping came into being. This story involves Yuri, which is girl-on-girl sex. If you don't like this, turn back now! The other Shippings in here are RayShipping (Ash and Cynthia), AgainstShipping (Paul and Zoey), MasumiShipping (Max and Misty) and eventually leads to a multi-love romance between Alexis, Kairi, May, Dawn and Kelly (she is a minor character in the Pokemon Anime who had a major role in two episodes of the Hoenn Saga, for those of you who are confused). Well, happy reading!**

**Character Ages:**

**Ash, Alexis, Misty and Kelly: 20**

**May and Zoey: 18**

**Paul and Kairi: 21**

**Cynthia: 22**

**Dawn: 16**

**Max: 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A Final Victory<strong>

It was the final battle of the Champion Grand Festival, with Alexis Ketchum from Pallet Town battling against Zoey Nozomi from Snowpoint City. They were battling for the title of Contest Master. 2 minutes were left in the 20 minute match, with both sides having one Pokemon left. Alexis' last Pokemon was Infernape and Zoey's was Glameow.

"Infernape, use Stone Edge, then use ThunderPunch!", Alexis ordered. Then stones appeared around Infernape, who then punched the stones with electrified fists. The stones then flew, hitting Glameow.

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw!", Zoey commanded frantically. Glameow's claws then turned into Haunter-like claws.

"Close Combat!", Alexis ordered calmly. Infernape then punched Glameow in a flurry of quick strikes. When Glameow hit the floor, she was knocked out.

"Glameow is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! And the new Contest Master is Alexis!", said the MC. Alexis then withdrew Infernape, received the trophy and left the stadium. Waiting for her was her girlfriend, Kairi Shinji, who was a girl with purple hair and green eyes.

"You won, girl!", Kairi said.

"Let's go have some fun, baby.", Alexis said seductively. They then went to the hotel, went to their room and decided to do what they have planned to do after the final victory. They took off each other's shoes and socks by themselves, then took off each other's dresses, leaving them in their bras and underwear. Alexis then took off Kairi's bra, revealing her B-cup boobs. Kairi then took off Alexis' bra, revealing her C-cup boobs. They then took off each other's underwear, their vaginas in full display. They then laid in bed, then started licking each other's vaginas. Their tongues went deep into each other, then they cummed into one another. They both swallowed the salty treats. They then started kissing each other and feeling each other's boobs. They then switched positions, then Kairi started to suck on Alexis' nipples like a baby. Alexis then started to ruffle Kairi's hair. She then spread her legs for Kairi to put her fingers in. Once Kairi parted the walls, she put her tongue in again. This time, her tongue broke Alexis' hymen, meaning that the girl lost her virginity. The girls then switched positions again, with Kairi's legs spread open and Alexis licking the girl's vagina. Kairi lost her virginity a few minutes later, then both girls fell on the bed, with Alexis' head on Kairi's boobs.

"Alexis, you were amazing.", Kairi said.

"So were you, Kairi.", Alexis said. They then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That was good. See ya!<strong>


	2. The First Two New Girlfriends

**Hey, people! This is my next chapter of a Girl Love Gone Crazy! This puts May and Dawn into the plot and puts in another element for raising families. Well, let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The First Two New Girlfriends<strong>

As Alexis and Kairi were sitting around their new house, which Alexis purchased with a small portion of her money (She won $500,000,000,000,000 as a result of winning the Champion Grand Festival), they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it.", Alexis said as she got up to get the door. When she opened it, she saw May Maple and her girlfriend Dawn Berlitz, the latter of which was 6 months pregnant and had her hands on her enlarged belly.

"Hi, May! Hi, Dawn!", Alexis said cheerfully before letting them inside. May and Dawn sat on one sofa and Alexis and Kairi sat on the other.

"So, guys. How has your life been?", asked Kairi.

"Amazing. Dawn is doing okay, but was nervous because this is her first pregnancy. Oh, and she's carrying triplets.", May answered before putting her hands on her girlfriend's baby bump. She felt one of the babies kick her hand.

"Me and Kairi wanted to raise kids of our own, you know. We both want to get pregnant, but I want to go first.", Alexis said.

"They transplant embryos into you if you want to get pregnant that badly. Dawn got hers 4 months ago. A few months after the babies are born, I'm getting pregnant next.", said May. Alexis went to get her coat.

"Kairi, I'm going for the transplant. Oh, and I give you permission to make love to them.", Alexis said before exiting out the front door. After she left, Kairi started to stroke May's arm.

Uh…Kairi. What are you doing?", May asked curiously while Dawn watched.

"May, how do you feel about foursomes?", Kairi asked seductively before escorting the girls to their bedroom. Dawn then lay on the bed before May followed. Kairi then took off her clothes, leaving her bra and underpants on. May took off her clothes and left on her bra and underwear. Finally, Dawn took off her maternity dress, revealing her bra and underpants. Her belly was revealed to be the size of a beach ball because of her pregnancy. May lied next to Dawn and they started kissing each other on the lips. Kairi then traced her hand along Dawn's swollen stomach and reached her panties, which were covering her vagina. Kairi rubbed the pussy with her finger. This was slowly getting Dawn close to a climax. The girls then stopped with the love making so that they could remove their last articles of clothing. Kairi then began groping Dawn's left breast while May groped her right one. Dawn squirmed while her girlfriends were violating one of her sensitive parts. Then the girls began sucking on her nipples like babies. Dawn couldn't take it anymore and squirted milk all over her girlfriends' faces. After the breast milk was finished, Kairi then thrust her fingers into Dawn's pussy while Dawn was groping May's breasts. A few minutes later, after much pussy-licking and breast-groping, Dawn squirted her juices all over Kairi's face. Each girl then took turns licking vaginas, with Kairi and May licking each other's vaginas first, then May and Dawn licking each other's vaginas, and finally, Kairi and Dawn licking each other's vaginas.

"Dawn, you taste great at this point in the pregnancy.", May said while stroking her lover's baby bump.

"I have to admit you taste great too, May.", Dawn said.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, while the girls were sleeping, with Kairi and May sleeping next to Dawn with their hands over her baby bump, Alexis entered the room. The girls woke up immediately.<p>

"Hi, girls.", she said calmly.

"How was your appointment, baby?", Kairi asked.

"It was a success. I'm pregnant!", Alexis said happily. She then decided to take off her clothing, even her bra and underwear. She then started to rub her fingers against Kairi's vagina, eventually making her leak slightly. Alexis then began to suck Kairi dry. They then began groping each other's breasts while kissing each other. After half an hour of love making, they got their clothes back on. May and Dawn then left to get their things from their temporary apartment in Viridian City. Alexis and Kairi then began planning for their new baby, which would be coming in 6 months.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that! See y'all later!<strong>


	3. Dawn's Babies Finally Arrive!

**Hiya! It's me with another chapter of A Girl Love Gone Crazy! I decided to put the last chapter up with this one! Well, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Dawn's Babies Finally Arrive!<strong>

Three months after Alexis became pregnant from an embryo transplant and she and Kairi entered a relationship with May and Dawn, said blunette was lying on the bed rubbing her 9-month-pregnant belly. The babies were kicking her fiercely and were ready to come out. When Alexis and Kairi went up to her, they sat near her and rubbed her expanding belly. She was only wearing her panties and her bra, so she was extremely revealing.

"Dawn, are they killing you in there?", Kairi asked curiously.

"Yeah.", Dawn answered.

"Feeling sharp pains?", Alexis asked.

"Yeah.", Dawn answered. At that moment, a warm liquid appeared on Dawn's panties. Dawn looked down and saw that it was blood.

"I think my water just broke.", Dawn said before a contraction hit her. With Kairi and Alexis' help, she managed to remove her soaked panties as well as her bra, leaving her completely naked. Dawn then lied on her back so that Alexis could check Dawn's dilation to see how far it was to go before she could deliver.

"Well, Dawn; you're 4 centimetres dilated. I'll go get some towels.", said Alexis before she left the room. 10 minutes later, she came back with not only towels, but a basin of water and May as well. May went to hold Dawn's hand while Alexis gave her a towel to put on Dawn's head when it comes time to push. Dawn was suffering from high-pain contractions and crushing May's hand with every contraction. Four hours later, Dawn felt something drop within her.

"Kairi!", she yelled. Kairi then got up to check the dilation.

"Well, Dawn; you're 10 centimetres dilated, so we can now commence the birth.", she said. Dawn could only nod.

"Okay, push!" As soon as the instruction was given, Dawn began pushing as hard as she could while May and Alexis counted the seconds. Deeper into the push, she felt an excruciating pain. When the girls reached 10, Dawn stopped pushing.

"Do you think you can do another one, Dawn?", Kairi asked.

"I think so…", Dawn answered.

"Okay, then. Push!" Dawn continued to push and felt heavy pain as the head of the first baby came out. She screamed in pain as she continued to push and as the waist came out, Kairi was able to pull the baby out.

"It's a boy!", she announced as the baby was dried and handed to Alexis.

"Push, Dawn!", Kairi ordered as Dawn began pushing to get the second baby out. Dawn felt more pain as the head, and eventually the waist came out, enabling the baby to easily slide out.

"It's a girl!", Kairi announced again as she dried the baby before handing her to Alexis.

"Okay, push!", Kairi told Dawn again before she pushed her hardest to get the last child out. She felt her biggest pain as the head came out, then the waist. The baby slid out easily after that.

"It's a girl!", Kairi announced as she dried off the last baby before handing her to Alexis.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Dawn woke up from her nap. Having three children must have been really exhausting for her. Alexis, Kairi and May were sitting next to her holding her children, Alexis holding the first baby, May holding the second one and Kairi holding the third.<p>

"Dawn, they want to be fed now.", Kairi said before May gave Dawn the two children to breastfeed. Dawn took the children in her arms and they began sucking milk from her boobs.

"What are you going to name them, Dawn?", asked Alexis curiously.

"I'm going to name the boy Keith and the girls Phoebe and Tasha.", Dawn said as she was breastfeeding her children. All four girls knew that, as of this day, because of the four-girl-relationship, they were all mothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's another chapter done! Please read and review!<strong>


	4. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
